


Menabur Gula

by emmaauricula



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:45:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaauricula/pseuds/emmaauricula
Summary: Demi diskon khusus pasangan, Shouyou rela meminta Kenma-sahabat abangnya untuk pura-pura jadi pacarnya.KenhinaWeek2k19 day 1: fake datingKenhinaWeek2k19 day 2: sweat





	1. 1. Jadi Pacar Pura-Pura

**Author's Note:**

> Tokoh berasal dari kisah Haikyuu by Furudate Haruichi.
> 
> Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materi dari pembuatan cerita ini.
> 
> Cerita ini dibuat untuk memeriahkan KenhinaWeek_2k19
> 
> Warn! Di sini Fem Hinata Shouyou.

Demi diskon khusus pasangan, Shouyou rela meminta Kenma-sahabat abangnya untuk pura-pura jadi pacarnya.

 

**Menabur Gula**

**Day 1: Jadi Pacar Pura-Pura**

**[Kozume Kenma x (Fem) Hinata Shouyou]**

_by: Emma Auricula_

 

 

_Pouring Sugar Cafe and Pastry cabang Tokyo sudah dibuka. Ada diskon 30% all item untuk pasangan +25% jika berhasil menjawab secret question!_

 

 

Shouyou yang selama ini mengikuti media sosial Sugawara atau Chef Suga yang berpartisipasi dalam kompetisi Master Chef, tidak bisa membiarkan berita ini lewat begitu saja.

Sedari masih jadi kontestan, masakan atau pun makan pencuci mulut buatan Chef Suga selalu kelihatan enak, orisinal, dan penuh _fan service_. Chef Suga itu selalu ramah walau pun kontestan lain terlihat keki akan kemampuannya dan senyumannya Ya Tuhan, Shouyou yakin dia bisa makan makanan pedas tanpa minum air selama dia melihat wajah Chef Suga.

Wajahnya sangat tampan dan senyumnya manis sekali, Shouyou bisa pingsan. Dan sekarang Chef Suga sudah membuka cafenya sendiri. Shouyou ingin sekali pergi ke sana apalagi di minggu pertama pembukaan cafe, beredar rumor Chef Suga sendiri yang akan melayani tamu, aduh Shouyou harus datang. Hanya saja yang jadi masalah, dia masih SMA dan sekolahnya itu asrama.

Shouyou baru bisa pulang jumat sore dan sampai rumah abangnya di Tokyo Jumat malam. Yang jadi masalah, di hari sabtu itu hari khusus pasangan dengan diskon besar-besaran.

Shouyou sudah meminta abangnya untuk pura-pura jadi pacarnya untuk hari itu saja, tapi dia ogah dengan alasan malas menghafal daftar jawaban a la pasangan buatan Shouyou yang mungkin akan ditanyakan nantinya. Shouyou jelas marah, dia mengungkit semua kesalahan abangnya, hutangnya, jasanya, dan remeh-temeh tidak penting lainnya agar sang abang kesal dan menyerah untuk menemani Shouyou. Hanya saja Tuhan menganugerahi otak pintar pada abangnya untuk digunakan bukan hanya pajangan sehingga dengan sebuah kalimat barisan gerutuan Shouyou pada sang abang dapat berhenti dan beralih pada orang lain.

"Pergi bareng Kenma aja, dia cepet kok menghafal daftar sandiwara kamu."

" _Damn_ , abang Tetsu pinter banget! Oke dadah abang."

Telepon ditutup dan Hinata Tetsurou tidak bisa berhenti geleng-geleng kepala dengan sikap adiknya yang meletup-letup. Yah setidaknya yang menangani adiknya itu Kenma, juniornya di kampus yang merangkap teman masa kecil mereka. Walau Kenma tidak mau jujur kelihatan kok dia ada rasa sama adiknya. Maka dengan senyum di wajah, Tetsurou membuka aplikasi pesan dan mengirim ungkapan singkat.

_'Terima kasihnya traktir aku makan siang.'_

* * *

 

Kozume Kenma baru saja sampai rumah saat telepon Shouyou masuk.

"Halo, Mas Kenma?"

Kenma tersenyum, rasa lelahnya usai menghadapi dosen dan mengurus kepanitiaan seperti diangkat saat suara gadis itu masuk ke telinganya.

"Hai Shouyou, ada apa? Tumben kamu telepon mas."

"Mas Kenma hari sabtu kosong gak? Kalo kosong apa mau menemani Shouyou?"

"Minggu ini?"

"Iya mas."

"Sabtu ya, mas baru kosong jam 11, gapapa?"

"Beneran?"

"Iya, mas harus ketemu teman jam 7 mungkin sampai jam 10, ya sekitar jam 11 mas udah bisa pulang. Kamu mau mas jemput di stasiun gak?"

"Mau banget, mas."

"Oke, mas usahakan sampai sebelum kereta kamu sampai, ya."

"Santai mas, cafenya juga baru buka jam 11 kok. _We have a lot of time_."

"Cafe?"

"Ah iya, Shouyou belum cerita. Jadi gini mas, chef idola Shouyou baru buka cafe di Tokyo nah sabtu ini dia ada diskon 50% khusus pasangan dan bisa nambah 20% kalau berhasil jawab pertanyaan rahasia khusus pasangan, gitu."

Shouyou diam sejenak dan Kenma menunggu lanjutannya karena dia sudah menduga ke arah mana pembicaraan ini akan di bawa, "..., Mas Kenma mau gak jadi pacar seharinya Shouyou?"

Kenma tersenyum.

"Sehari aja?"

"Iya mas, sehari aja. Mana berani aku lebih dari itu." kata Shouyou cepat-cepat mengoreksi. Dalam ingatan Kenma kalau Shouyou bicara cepat tandanya gadis itu panik. _Well_ , paniknya tertebak sih, mungkin dalam pikirannya takut merasa Kenma tidak enak karena dijadikan pacar pura-pura atau paling ekstrem dia beranggapan Kenma sudah punya pasangan hanya saja belum mau cerita. Ya tidak salah juga kalau Shouyou berpikir begitu, akhir-akhir ini lini masa Kenma penuh berisi fotonya dengan perempuan.

"Santai Shouyou, mas kosong kok hari itu."

"Untunglah, mas jangan lupa bilang pacarnya ya takutnya dia mikir macem-macem karena Shouyou pinjem mas. Bilang aja cuma sehari dan untuk makan kue doang."

Kenma tertawa.

"Iya adikku sayang, aduh Mas masih jomblo santai aja."

"HAH MASA MAS?"

"U-huh."

"Tapi di ig-nya banyak foto sama perempuan."

"Itu temen di kepanitiaan kampus. Dokumentasi aja."

"Syukur ya mas, Shouyou lega dengernya. Jadi kita bisa makan kue tanpa takut dilabrak."

Kenma menahan tawanya. Aduh dek, kebaca loh yang kamu pikirkan. Sifat usilnya mengambil alih, Kenma harus menggoda adik sahabatnya sedikit lagi, mumpung sedang dalam mood. Kalau berhasil mungkin Shouyou sadar dengan perasaannya kalau tidak tepat sasaran pun hubungannya dengan Shouyou tidak akan berubah canggung. Kan sedang dalam mood.

"Leganya karena itu aja?"

"Maksudnya mas?"

"Shouyou gak lega gitu mas Jomblo, barangkali Shouyou mau nembak mas, haha."

"IH APAAN SIH MAS."

"Santai dek, mas kan cuma bercanda."

"Gatau ah, pokoknya sampai ketemu hari sabtu ya mas, dadah."

"Dah, Shouyou :)"

Setelah panggilan berakhir, Kenma menemukan pesan dari Tetsurou. Dia terkekeh membacanya.

_'Tanda terima kasihnya kalau Shouyou jadi pacarku, lah.'_

Tbc.


	2. 2. Demam Idola

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KenHinaWeek_2k19 day 2: Sweat
> 
> Walau topik sweatnya hanya secuil.

'Mas Kenma, besok apa bisa jemput Shouyou di rumah Bang Tetsu?'

_'Rumah Bang Tetsu? Shouyou memang sedang ada di tempat Bang Tetsu?'_

'Iya, ini baru sampai. Kata Bang Tetsu suruh jemput di sini aja takut aku nyasar.'

_'Haha, iya-iya, pulang kampus mas langsung ke tempat Bang Tetsu.'_

'Sip. Ah iya, mas udah hapalin daftar jawaban yang aku kirim kemarin lusa kan?'

_'Udah, tenang aja.'_

'Oke, aku percaya. Sampai ketemu besok Mas Kenma :)'

_'C.U.'_

* * *

 

Tetsurou sudah menduga ini, hanya saja menemukan adiknya jatuh demam di depan pintu rumahnya malam-malam, ya dia cemas juga.

"Udah jangan main hp aja. Minum obatnya terus tidur."

"Bentar abang, Shouyou lagi ngabarin Mas Kenma."

Telepon Shouyou diambil paksa. Dia lihat isi chat adiknya dan sudah beres. Jadi tidak ada alasan.

"Tidur atau abang batalin janjian kamu sama Kenma."

Bibir Shouyou mengerucut. Tetsurou tahu sekesal apa adiknya sekarang tapi dia harus tega kalau tidak nanti juniornya yang repot.

"Sini dahi kamu."

Mendengar perintah abangnya walau ogah Shouyou menurunkan selimut tanda protesnya sampai dada. Shouyou mungkin cemberut dan kelihatan enggan bekerja sama, tapi dia tidak akan mengabaikan panggilan abangnya. Alasannya dia memang pusing karena panas tinggi dan kalau Tetsurou sudah pakai nada bicara seperti ini berarti abangnya tidak dalam mood untuk adu pendapat. Gampangnya sia-sia kalau melawan, Shouyou akan berakhir sengsara.

"Dah sekarang kamu tidur. Hp kamu abang yang pegang."

"Iya abang bawel." kata Shouyou dengan tubuh mangkir dari hadapan Tetsurou.

Melihat sikap adiknya yang ketus, Tetsurou hanya bisa mengangkat bahu. Lagipula konyol sekali, Shouyou terkena demam karena terlalu tegang besok bertemu idola. Tetsurou tidak bisa mengerti dari mana adiknya membawa sifat seperti itu. Jujur saja Tuhan memikirkan apa saat menciptakan adiknya, mentalnya gampang _knock out_ untuk hal yang aneh.

Tetsurou turun dari ranjang dan bergerak ke sofa di sebrang ruangan. Walau pun disebut rumah, ruangan di tempat Tetsurou tidak lebih dari kamar mandi, dapur di dekat pintu yang terdiri dari lemari-lemari pendek yang memuat kompor, kulkas, yang menyediakan sedikit tempat untuk mesin cuci juga wastafel. Sisanya hanya sebuah ruang kosong yang Tetsurou isi dengan satu ranjang, lemari, dan sofa panjang. Tetsurou punya meja tapi jenis pendek yang kalau digunakan penggunanya cukup duduk di lantai.

Biasanya kalau Shouyou menginap Tetsurou tidak pernah mau repot tidur di sofa, kali ini dia mengalah sebab Shouyou sedang demam. Anak itu suka gelisah kalau sakit, tidur bersamanya hanya bikin badan jadi samsak hidup. Tetsurou tidak mau.

Walau tidur terpisah, Tetsurou sensitif jika igauan Shouyou sudah berlebihan. Kalau sakitnya murni fisik diberi obat dan Shouyou bisa tidur tenang sampai pagi. Berhubung ini disebabkan masalah mentalnya yang lemah karena besok mau bertemu Idola, obat tidak banyak membantu.

Tetsurou beringsut dari sofa menuju kasurnya lagi. Dia menepuk pelan pipi Shouyou agar adiknya sedikit sadar walau tidak sampai bangun.

"Dek, kalau panasmu tetep tinggi, besok gak boleh pergi."

Shouyou sebenarnya tidak cukup sadar saat Tetsurou mengatakannya, tapi setelah mengatakan sebaris pernyataan tersebut tidur adiknya bisa lebih tenang.

* * *

 

"Kenma, selesai revisi, laporan lo udah bisa dijilid."

Yaku mengembalikan laporannya. Kenma menelisik dan coretannya tidak terlalu banyak.

"Oke bang, saya perbaiki sekarang aja."

"Dih rajin amat, jadi sigap ya setelah menjabat ketuplak."

Kenma hanya mendorong satu sudut bibirnya. Hanya senyum tipis namun Yaku dan teman satu kelompoknya yang juga sedang menunggu koreksian bisa melihat ekspresi puas dari sobat mager mereka.

"Ya, lumayan. Bang, saya permisi dulu. Terima kasih."

Setelah Kenma menjauh, Yaku memberi tatapan bertanya pada sisa juniornya.

"Dia kesambet apa sih?"

Semua orang hanya menggeleng, karena mereka sama bingungnya.

* * *

 

Kenma melirik jam tangannya, tepat jam 10 dan revisi yang diminta Yaku sudah beres. Kenma tinggal mengeprint lalu ke tempat Bang udai untuk dijilid, senin sebelum kelas di mulai dia bisa taruh laporan lengkapnya di meja dosen.

"Guys, gua duluan ya."

"Mo kemana lo?"

Kenma melirik sobatnya yang masih revisi.

"Kencan lah haha."

* * *

 

Perjalanan dari kampus ke tempat Tetsurou hanya lima belas menit dengan bus. Sebenarnya cafe yang Shouyou inginkan lebih dekat kalau berangkat dari kampus, hanya saja Kenma tidak keberatan jalan memutar sebab bisa disuguhi waktu lebih panjang untuk berdua saja dengan Shouyou. Kenma tidak terlalu ingat kapan dia sadar perasaannya terhadap Shouyou, hanya saja bisa diandalkan oleh orang yang disukai bikin perasaannya nyaman.

Begitu sampai di kompleks rumah Bang Tetsu, Kenma langsung naik ke lantai dua dan jalan ke pintu yang ada di ujung lorong. Itu tempat tinggalnya Bang Tetsu. Begitu bel ditekan Shouyou lah yang sambut Kenma.

"Mas masuk dulu, Shouyou dikit lagi beres."

Kenma mengangguk dan ngekor di belakang gebetannya. Pas masuk wajah asem Bang Tetsu udah nempel. Dia sengaja duduk di karpet depan meja kecil di dekat sofa yang Bang Tetsu pakai. Shouyou baru meletakan cangkir berisi teh lalu pamit undur diri ke kamar mandi, entah mau ngapain lagi.

"Kenma."

Yang punya nama menoleh.

"Titip adek gua ya. Dia maksa soalnya."

Alis Kenma naik sebelah.

_Maksudnya?_

Baru mau tanya pada Tetsurou, Shouyou sudah keluar dan Kenma tidak bisa lihat perbedaan yang dibuat Shouyou saat menyambutnya dan setelah dia keluar kamar mandi. Walau tidak sepenasaran itu, tapi mata Kenma benar-benar meneliti perubahan kecil apa yang Shouyou buat di kamar mandi.

"Mas berangkat yuk."

Kenma mengangguk dan pakai ranselnya lagi. Di belakang punggung Shouyou, Tetsurou masih kirim permintaan agar Kenma jaga adiknya. Perjalanan mereka tempuh dengan bus, karena Kenma tidak ingin kulit Shouyou terbakar matahari. Padahal Shouyou bilang dia oke-oke saja kalau harus jalan kaki sekalian mengurangi lemak sebelum diisi kalori kue. Kenma sih berdalih, biar mereka bisa cepat sampai jadi dapat kursi yang enak.

Begitu turun dari bus dan sampai di depan cafe, Kenma mulai agak curiga. Gadis di sebelahnya ini kelihatan kaku dan sering kesandung sampai Kenma menawarinya untuk pegangan. Kenma kira Shouyou akan pegang ujung bajunya atau hal sejenis yang ada dia justru bertengger di lengannya Kenma.

"Kok berhenti, mas?"

 _Crap_.

"Enggak apa-apa kok. Yuk Shouyou."

Sampai di depan kafe pramusaji segera mengantarkan Kenma dan Shouyou ke meja mereka. Tidak pakai babibu Shouyou sudah pesan tiga cake untuk dirinya sendiri dan dengan lihai memilihkan satu untuk Kenma.

"Yang ini Mas Kenma pasti suka, soalnya gak terlalu manis."

Tangan Kenma terulur ke atas kepala Shouyou.

"Iya makasih, dek."

Senyum Kenma jadi merekah saat lihat wajah Shouyou yang bersemu. Saat momen sedang bagus orang yang Shouyou tunggu-tunggu datang.

"Avocado cake, red velvet, oreo cake dan pumkin pie."

"Ch-ch-chef Suga!"

Shouyou terlonjak, Kenma agak kesal karena rahang Shouyou benar-benar jatuh. Padahal apa bagusnya tuan penyegar macam chef di sampingnya.

"S-saya sudah menonton semua episode masterchef dan chef adalah idola saya."

Orang yang disebut Chef oleh Shouyou tersenyum, "terima kasih ya. Terima kasih juga sudah datang ke cafe saya semoga waktu bersama kekasihnya menyenangkan ya."

Shouyou mengangguk cepat. Fokusnya soal dunia sudah berhenti di tahi lalatnya Chef Suga. Suara-suara ganteng banget, parah cakep, dan sinonimnya mengisi kepala Shouyou sampai kalau diibaratkan asap bisa keliar dari telingannya.

"Oh iya, apa tuan dan nona bersedia mengikuti tes kecil? Cuma tiga pertanyaan kok dan kalau berhasil menjawab akan dapat bonus potongan harga juga _mini bucket_ macaron. Bagaimana apa kalian tertarik?"

Shouyou segera melirik Kenma dengan binar yang hebat. Sayang yang ditatap sudah kesal karena merasa kalah saing.

"Kami mau." kata Shouyou semangat. Chef Suga mengedip lalu meminta Shouyou dan Kenma untuk duduk bersebelahan karena sebelumnya berhadapan. Lalu Chef Suga duduk di tempat Shouyou duduk.

"Baik saya mulai pertanyaannya ya."

Shouyou mengangguk dan Kenma tidak tertarik.

"Kapan kalian jad-."

"10 Mei." kata Kenma bosan.

"Mas Kenma jawabnya bareng Shouyou dong, biar serasi."

"Maafin mas tadi lama sih baca pertanyaannya." ucapan Kenma dibarengi dengan delikan yang membuat Chef Suga justru menahan tawa. Sepertinya dia berhasil membuat sang pemuda kesal.

"Tidak apa-apa nona, tandanya pacar anda sesayang itu."

Dikatai seperti itu tentu saja wajah Shouyou memerah. Chef Suga mungkin menganggap bahwa gadis yang bersama Kenma saat ini sedang salah tingkah padahal dia cuma malu karena sudah menipu idolanya. Dan sudah jadi kebiasaan Shouyou untuk memegang apa saja yang ada di dekatnya saat dia merasa bersalah atau berbohong. Tangan Kenma ditaut jemari ramping Shouyou erat.

"Maaf Chef bisa lanjut ke pertanyaan berikutnya? Saya belum makan siang dan saya ingin menikmati kue buatan anda." tutur Kenma sopan. Wajah tidak bersahabatnya sudah terganti dengan wajah kesatria yang mungkin ingin melindungi putrinya entah dari apa.

"Ah maafkan saya, baik pertanyaan kedua, sebutkan tempat bersejarah kalian?"

Kenma tidak segera menjawab, dia menoleh ke arah Shouyou dan memberinya usapan ringan di tangannya. Bibir Kenma terbuka dengan gerakan lambat agar Shouyou mendapatkan lagi kesadarannya.

"Lapangan Voli SMA Nekoma." kata dua sejoli di hadapan Suga berbarengan.

"Saya ikut abang nonton pertandingan Mas Kenma dan saat itu Mas Kenma lah yang menolong saya dari hantaman bola voli nyasar saat saya berkeras ingin menonton dari pinggir lapangan."

Shouyou menoleh ke arah Kenma mereka saling menatap dan wajah Kenma lupa berekspresi saat senyum Shouyou merekah dengan bulan sabit yang tercipta di matanya. Shouyou sangat cantik pikir Kenma dan dia hampir lupa bahwa sang pemilik cafe sudah mati-matian menahan senyumnya.

"Heroik sekali ya tuan pacar. Baik, untuk pertanyaan terakhir saya ingin bertanya pada tuan pacar apa yang anda sukai dari nona ini?"

"Eh-,"

Kenma terhenyak tapi tidak melepaskan matanya dari Shouyou. Dia sengaja membiarkan udara terasa sulit untuk masuk lewat hidungnya sehingga sebuah gerakan membuka mulut benar-benar membuat Shouyou atau pun Chef Suga tergerak untuk ambil napas.

"Aku suka semuanya."

Tangan Shouyou dalam genggaman Kenma terasa licin dan dingin. Apakah dia sudah berlebihan sampai adik sahabatnya sebeku itu. Walau tangan Shouyou sangat dingin Kenma sadar bahwa wajahnya terlalu merah untuk ukuran lelucon payah.

"Shouyou kamu gak apa-apa?"

Dan terlambat Shouyou sudah limbung.

* * *

 

Shoyou membuka mata dan dia merasa bahwa jalan setapak terlihat bergerak. Sampai dia sadar bahwa tubuhnya menempel pada punggung seseorang dan dia adalah pacar pura-puranya.

"Mas Kenma!!"

Kenma menoleh, senyum leganya terlihat saat Shouyou hendak meminta turun.

"Santai aja, bentar lagi kita sampai. Oh iya lihat tangan kirimu coba tapi tangan kanannya jangan dilepas ya nanti jatuh."

Shouyou buru-buru menarik lengan kirinya dan disana terkalung sebuah pot kertas kecil berisi beberapa macaron mini dari cafe Chef Suga.

"Kita berhasil?!"

Kenma mengangguk. Dia sedikit menghentakkan Shouyou agar tidak kendor dari gendongannya.

"Sisa kuenya ada di tas mas. Berdoa saja tidak penyok. Oh iya kamu juga dapet tiga kupon free cake sebagai permohonan maaf sudah bikin kamu pingsan."

Mendengar kata 'pingsan' membuat wajah Shouyou memerah. Seharusnya dia tidak perlu segila itu untuk diskonan sekali pun motif utama yang diincarnya adalah kesempatan bertemu idola.

Seharusnya Shouyou pergi lain hari saat dia tidak sakit dan membuat masnya kerepotan menggendong dia sampai kemeja pemuda itu basah dengan keringat. Dari halte ke rumah Bang Tetsurou itu lumayan. Dan bisa jadi kegiatan gendong ini bukan dimulai dari halte saja.

"Mas Kenma maaf ya sudah bikin repot."

Kenma menoleh dan ia agak kaget dengan tampilan murung Shouyou. Kenma menaikkan tubuh Shouyou sekali lagi, kali ini satu tangannya dilepas dan dibiarkan mengusap rambut Shouyou.

"Santai aja, mas menikmati waktu sama kamu kok."

"Beneran?"

"Yap!"

Leher Kenma dipeluk erat dari belakang. Bikin kaget sih, tapi Kenma bahagia bisa mendapatkannya dari Shouyou.

"Nanti, kalau kamu butuh apa-apa jangan segan bilang sama mas ya."

Shouyou mengangguk. Rasanya memang agak geli karena helai rambut Shouyou menggesek kulit lehernya, but Kenma still love it.

"Janji gak kapok ya, mas?"

Satu lengan Shouyou terlepas dan dia membentuk simbolik janji yang menyembul sampai ke depan wajah Kenma. Kenma mengangguk dan dia mencium ujung jari Shouyou sebagai ungkapan bahwa ia juga berjanji.

* * *

 

**Omake**

"Uhuk enak ya pegang-pegang adek gua. Sampai cium tangan segala."

Tetsurou yang tidak mengakui potensinya sebagai _sibling complex_ , sengaja mencoret-coret laporan Kenma yang diserahkan wewenang pemeriksaannya dari asisten praktikum sebelumnya.

"Bang, nyindir mah ngindir aja, laporan saya jangan jadi korban. Saya masih banyak kerjaan ketuplak."

Tetsurou menoleh, lidahnya melet.

"BOMAT."

Tbc.


End file.
